NARUTO: SON OF AN UCHIHA
by RTNK
Summary: Naruto is a son of an Uchiha instead of Minato and Kushina. And he is abandoned near Uchiha clan and the kyuubi sealed in him. Now he must overcome all the hardship in the future... alive Minato & Kushina , pairing undicided occ Naruto ,powerful not godlike ,sharingan


**_PROLOGUE_**

A 5 year old boy was running through the streets of konoha.He is non other than our hero of the story Naruto

He was running for like an hour or so.He is trying to escape from the mob that is gaining upon him.they want to kill him for something that is out of Naruto's control. You see on October 10 a great demon named kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaf . At that day the demon killed so many people,but it was defeated by the fourth hokage of the village. He defeated the demon by sealing it in a new born child,and that child is the one who is running for his life.But there is something that no one thought about, that is why Minato the fourth hokage of konoha aka yellow flash choose Naruto above all other.The obvious answers that all of you may think would be like Naruto is Minato's son,how can he ask other parents to sacrifice their child if he can't sacrifice his own...right??

No, because Naruto is not his son and Minato is not a generous hokage.He is too selfish to sacrifice his own children. That day he had 2 children,twins.one girl one boy.the girl's name is Mito Uzumaki-Namekaze and the boy's name is Menma Uzumaki-Namekaze.He knew the life of a jinchuriki cause his wife Kushina Uzumaki was the former jinchuriki of the kyuubi.Even though his wife didn't have experienced the hardship life of a jinchuriki he have heard about it from others. So to escape from people judgment towards his kids he picked a kid who was abandoned near the Uchiha clan to seal the kyuubi.

During the sealing Minato along with Jiraiya of sannin was able to seal kyuubi into Naruto without summoning shinigami via shiki fujin (dead demon consuming seal). And they make Mito and Menma the warden of the kyuubi seal.

Once the sealing was done they meet up with Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of the village. When Hiruzen heard about what Minato has done he was ashamed of Minato for placing such burden on an innocent child,but what done was done.

Later that day they were summoned to the council. The third and the fourth hokage knows what's gonna happen in that meeting. The village council is composed of village civilians,the shinobi side fill with clan heads,the village elders and the hokage. In the civilian side there are many wealthy people who owned many stores,and many other people. A pink haired women is the leader of the ordinary civilians. In the shinobi side there are many clan head.

Aburame Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. Shibi aburame is the head of the clan.

Akimichi Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their bodyweight and size through the use of Yang Release. Choza akimichi is the clan head.

Hyūga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Hiashi hyuga is the clan head.

Inuzuka Clan or Inuzuka Family is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Tsume inuzuka is the clan head.

Nara Clan is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for tending deer and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. Shikaku is well known for his high-level of intelligence, and he is serving as advisors to the Hokage. He is also the clan head.

Yamanaka Clan is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. Inochi is the clan head.

Uchiha Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. After helping found Konoha decades ago, the Uchiha grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs. Fugaku uchiha is the clan head.

Then the elders which includes Homura Mitokado,Koharu Utatane and Danzo shimura.

Danzo was the rival of Hiruzen. They were completely opposite. Where Hiruzen is the light, Danzo is the dark. They are the opposite of the same coin. Danzo is also the founder of an organization called ROOT during the second great shinobi war, they are only loyal to him. After the great war Hiruzen disbanded ROOT , even though he knew that it really isn't disbanded. The reason he is against ROOT is that the way they trained or the way Danzo make them, completely emotionless or completely broken.

During the council meeting Minato revealed that Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto (There was a tag with his name on it when Minato found him) and Mito,Menema is the warden of the seal which made majority of the people to make death call to Naruto. After that The Fourth made a law that threaten the people to not reveal Naruto's status to younger generation with death sentence. But that didn't last long, within a day the words had spread like a wildfire in the village and all adults in the village knew Naruto contains Kyuubi


End file.
